


Американская мечта мертва

by lamonika



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Max (Camp Camp), Age Difference, Angst and Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Teen Campers (Camp Camp), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Обычно люди проходили пять стадий принятия своей влюбленности. Макс был таким пассивным, что пропустил четыре из них.(история о том, как Макс опять творит хуйню и запутывается в себе, а Дэвид все разруливает)





	Американская мечта мертва

Макс не хотел этого делать. Серьезно, он не хотел. Он, может, и мудак, но не конченый же, верно? Это получилось как-то само собой.

Впрочем, начать стоило не совсем с этого.

Лето выдалось на диво дождливым: волглая земля чавкала под ногами при попытке выйти за пределы вытоптанной тропинки (там она, впрочем, тоже чавкала, но не так усиленно), и большую часть дня кэмперы во главе с вожатыми проводили в столовой, где развлекались в силу своих возможностей — то есть дрались, собирались в стайки с целью заговора против других таких же стаек и зло шипели на Дэвида (в последние пару лет Никки, казалось, совсем одичала). Дэвид все порывался выйти на улицу, но каждое открытие дверей сопровождалось завыванием ветра и лужами на пороге, и Гвэн, страшно ругаясь, за шиворот затаскивала непутевого вожатого обратно.

По старому телевизору Гвэн на пару с Никки бесконечно крутили «Мертвое лето», и через две недели Макс потихоньку начал ехать крышей. Улучшаться погода не собиралась, но родители, вдохновленные отсутствием отпрысков в своей жизни, наслаждались заслуженным отдыхом и забирать детей домой были не намерены. Так и проходили дни: за размышлениями над картофельным пюре, руганью и постоянными повторами особо кровавых моментов сериала (русский язык в эпизодах вызывал обычно только вьетнамские флэшбеки: живо было еще воспоминание, как очаровательная девочка Вера приставила к горлу Макса не менее очаровательный нож). Макс уже подумывал перенести в столовую спальник, в котором он обычно спал прямо на кровати, чтобы оставшиеся два месяца каникул не покидать пределов сухого помещения, когда ЭТО случилось.

«Это» было чем-то средним между самоубийством и судным днем.

Макс правда не хотел. За последние семь лет, проведенные в лагере, его отношения с Дэвидом перешли от «да пошел ты нахуй» к обнимашкам на парковке с последующим умеренным доведением до нервного срыва, теперь, впрочем, не таким настойчивым, как раньше. То есть, у Макса вроде как была совесть. Была же ведь, да? Он не пытался довести Дэвида до суицида или типа того, и даже не надеялся вывести его из себя, чтобы сказать потом что-то вроде «ты бьешь детей» (Нил как-то выдвинул такое предположение, за что лаконично был послан нахуй; Макс вообще имел обыкновение посылать нахуй всех без разбора), он даже перестал предъявлять ему претензии по типу тактильных контактов и всего прочего.

И… блядь.

Надо же было ему так проебаться.

Надо же было ему поговорить с Джаспером.

Надо же было ему спалиться перед Дэвидом.

В десять лет призраки уже казались Максу верхом абсурда; Джаспер, не повзрослевший за четырнадцать лет, а еще нематериальный, был неплохим подтверждением тому, что абсурд — такая же неотъемлемая часть жизни, как ТНР (трагично незаинтересованные родители, спасибо за подсказку, Нил) и психотропные вещества, распространяемые в школах для среднего звена. Семь лет спустя мало что изменилось, хотя Макс, бывало, и видел во время прихода какую-то неведомую ебаную хрень, и старался десятой дорогой обходить дом соседской девчонки, похожий больше на чудовище из «Дом-монстр», чем на нормальный двухэтажный коттедж.

«Она умерла, но не ушла».

С Джаспером было так же.

Они бы даже могли подружиться, возможно. Джаспер сказал, что они оба — и он, и Дэвид — были плохими друзьями, и кому, если не Максу, было известно все о том, как быть хуевым? Ну, он имел право, на самом деле, но все же.

В общем, они могли подружиться хотя бы на почве общих интересов: ненависти к лагерю и ебнутому крашу в Дэвида. О последнем Макс говорил только про себя и лишь в особо длинные ночи, когда кофе, выпитый вечером, так сильно бил в голову, что хотелось скакать по комнате и орать, а не лежать, завернувшись в спальник; мысль тихо стучалась о стенки черепной коробки, как бабочка: хрупкие образы улыбающегося и счастливого Дэвида (по-настоящему, а не из-за антидепрессантов), не разрушенные вмешательством Макса, наслаивались друг на друга — веснушки, торчащая челка, красные локти и колени, бандана на шее… Все это хранилось в его голове, как коробка с сокровищами, и не доверялось никому больше.

Обычно люди проходили пять стадий принятия. Макс был таким пассивным, что пропустил четыре из них.

Смирился со своим положением, лежа внутри спальника, словно в коконе, и думая о том, как же он попал.

И Макс не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: стянуть бандану с Дэвида и придушить ей же, или превратить тощую шею в сплошной синяк более приятным способом. Гормоны причудливо сплетались с ненавистью к людям, и Макса немного рвало на части.

Впрочем, после его последнего проеба ему уже не хотелось ни душить Дэвида, ни целовать; хотелось только умереть.

Впервые за пару недель на небе объявилось солнце, и кэмперы высыпали на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и изваляться в грязи (Нилу пришлось силой оттаскивать Никки от лужи, что было проблематично, учитывая разницу в габаритах — Никки в свои шестнадцать напоминала скорее рестлера, чем девочку-подростка из среднестатистического фильма), и Гвэн, закатывая глаза каждые пару секунд, поплелась за ними. Дэвид, которому солнечный свет был необходим для жизни так же, как какому-нибудь растению, вылетел на улицу в числе первых, прихватив с собой Макса, который уже начал прирастать к своему месту за столом.

И все было почти нормально.

А теперь Макс не знал, какой ярлык уместнее будет на себя навесить: лаконичное «распиздяй» или емкое «уебок».

(Совесть голосом Дэвида попросила не выражаться; Макс послал нахуй и ее тоже).

Смело было предполагать, что все могло выйти иначе: Макс вечно все портил, и это должен был испортить тоже. Дэвид, кажется, выронил фонарь из рук. Или это была керосиновая лампа? В лагере было полно старых вещей, чудом сохранившихся в вечном суматошном хаосе. Свет, проходящий сквозь Джаспера (почему в свои десять Макс не заметил, что у этого парня нет тени?), ударил по глазам; Джаспер недоуменно моргнул, обернулся, улыбаясь Дэвиду, но, заметив выражение его лица, ойкнул и юркнул в пещеру прямо сквозь камни.

Макс даже не знал, на кой черт поплыл на остров. Никки попросила (читай: заставила) найти потерянного маскота, но, боже, что может случиться с утконосом во время потопа? Эта тварь плавала лучше любой рыбы, а еще у нее были когти и зубы — веское основание считать, что во время апокалипсиса выживет она одна.

Итак, Дэвид выронил фонарь (или лампу). Дэвид побледнел, отступил на шаг и дрожащим голосом попросил возвращаться в лагерь. Дэвид сбежал, продираясь сквозь кустарник, словно за ним гнались медведи.

Или призраки прошлого.

Максу было десять, когда треснул его взгляд на мир, а Дэвиду — тридцать один. В тридцать один ты не можешь заесть нервное потрясение мороженым; в тридцать один ты глотаешь таблетки и работаешь в две смены, чтобы оплатить себе психотерапевта, рассказывающего тебе про стресс из-за перенапряжения. Да и что бы Дэвид сказал психотерапевту? «Мой лучший друг стал призраком и многие годы жил на острове в лагере, где я работаю»? Психотерапевт, вероятно, быстро сменился бы на психиатра.

Ну… Максу действительно было жаль. Нужно было догадаться, что Дэвид пойдет за ним. Нужно было догадаться, что искать маскота вблизи той-самой-пещеры — плохая идея. Нужно было догадаться, что…

Блядь. Нужно было просто сделать хоть что-то, а не стоять столбом.

В такие моменты Максу было тошно от самого себя; ему было семнадцать, а не десять, и ненависть, которую он быстро в себе взрастил, давно перебродила и превратилась в отвратительное подобие чего-то иррационально теплого. Как корка на ране, которую ты постоянно ковыряешь, однажды отваливается, оставляя после себя шрам, и ты иногда вспоминаешь, как жгло и щипало когда-то кожу. Хрупкие воспоминания о беззаботном Дэвиде рассыпались в труху от одного только выражения, застывшего в его взгляде на Джаспера: загнанность и обреченное понимание внезапно вспыхнули там, да так и не потухли.

Конечно же, Макс не пошел обратно в лагерь. На острове было спокойно: ни людей, ни шума телевизора, ни запаха столовской еды и кофе. Тучи вновь сгущались, обещая очередной ливень, но Макса это мало волновало: сейчас он бы не заметил даже неба, рухнувшего ему на голову.

Он только надеялся, что Дэвид, этот взбалмошный идиот, не сделает ничего непоправимого.

Дождь начал накрапывать внезапно: солнце, мигнув напоследок теплой желтизной, скрылось за тучами, а в следующий момент капли уже забарабанили по кронам деревьев. Макс зло пнул подвернувшуюся под ногу корягу, натянул поглубже капюшон толстовки и побрел к единственной на всем острове постройке. Дача Кэмпбелла за эти годы обветшала еще больше, но была вполне пригодна для того, чтобы переждать непогоду. По крайней мере, Макс надеялся, что дождь не будет лить без перерыва еще две недели. Это было сомнительно, но все же.

Медведи продолжали скалиться по обе стороны двери; Макс пощелкал выключателем в надежде на то, что генератор каким-то чудом не издох, но тщетно. Свет телефона выхватил из темноты углы дивана и кресел, книжные полки и камин. Зажигалка обнаружилась в заднем кармане, и Макс без зазрения совести швырнул вместо дров пару томов «Искусства красть» за авторством самого Кэмпбелла. Заколоченные окна скрипели от ветра, и все, на что Макс надеялся — это на отсутствие в доме Квартирмейстера со всей своей отбитой компанией… И на отсутствие Джаспера. Последнего видеть не хотелось особенно сильно: думать о том, что Дэвид, вероятно, сейчас сидит в столовой или в домике вожатых, глотая конфискованные у Гвэн таблетки, было отвратительно. От дождя у Макса начиналась мигрень, и он уселся прямо на пол, стянув покрывало с одного из кресел и нашаривая в кармане толстовки сигареты. Те отсырели, и Макс раздраженно швырнул их в огонь вслед за книгами.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — тихо произнесли за его спиной, — хотя мне и следовало бы догадаться.

Макс вздрогнул и обернулся. Дэвид стоял, прислонившись бедром к подлокотнику дивана; с рыжих волос, как и с одежды, на пыльный пол капала вода, а глаза были непривычно темными, словно копоть со стен пещеры прокралась в радужки и застыла там напоминанием о случившемся.

— Я думал, ты вернулся в лагерь, — пробормотал Макс.

— Свалился в воду, когда дождь начался, — Дэвид шмыгнул носом, стянул с себя жилет вместе с кофтой, скинул обувь и шорты так невозмутимо, будто ему каждый божий день приходилось раздеваться в старом заброшенном доме в темноте под внимательным взглядом одного из кэмперов, и завернулся в покрывало со второго кресла, подсев поближе к камину.

Огонь весело трещал, поглощая книги, и острыми мазками оранжевого света выхватывал из темноты и веснушки, и рыжие волосы, и очертание коленей под плотной тканью. Макс отвел взгляд, натянув рукава толстовки до самых пальцев, и зарылся носом в воротник.

— Давно ты знал? — спросил, наконец, Дэвид, и Макс обреченно закрыл глаза.

— С десяти лет, — невнятно буркнул он, вытянув ноги к огню и прислонившись спиной к дивану. Макс ждал, что Дэвид его ударит. Или, возможно, наорет на него. Это было, конечно, не в его духе, но после встречи со своим мертвым лучшим другом что-то наверняка должно было сдвинуться в голове, верно? Это было бы вполне вероятно. Это было бы куда более вероятно, чем то, что Дэвид обнимет Макса за плечи и доверчиво ткнется лбом куда-то в кудрявую макушку.

И, подождите.

Именно это он и сделал.

— А почему не сказал?

И, блядь, он действительно собирался заставить его произнести это? Потому что Макс был не по части признаний в духе «я пиздец как боялся, что ты пойдешь в город, напьешься и покончишь с собой в тот же день, кретин». Макс был скорее по части «да пошел ты нахуй», означавшего завуалированное «я хочу прижать тебя к стене и целовать до тех пор, пока у тебя не подогнутся колени». Макс был не по части диалогов, если они не были направлены на унижение человеческого достоинства.

В ответ Макс обернулся и обхватил рукой чужое плечо, обнимая в ответ; на секунду почудилось, что ему снова десять, что мир снова понятный, и даже почти терпимый, если в нем есть люди, готовые накормить тебя пиццей. На секунду ему почудилось, что он снова на той парковке, и это объятие, словно выхваченное из другого времени, его добило.

— Потому что ты, идиот, ревел просто из-за того, что не успел извиниться, — прошипел Макс, отталкиваясь второй рукой от пола и сцепляя ладони у Дэвида за спиной, — и от подобной новости вообще точно пошел бы и наглотался таблеток!

Дэвид вдруг засмеялся куда-то Максу в макушку — тепло и спокойно, как умел только он — и обнял его крепче, чем когда-либо до этого.

— Выходит, ты за меня беспокоился? — спросил он, и Макс не выдержал: вцепился одной рукой в узел банданы, которую Дэвид так и не снял, сдернул ее и откинул в сторону, и прижался губами к шее, прямо туда, где частил пульс. Дэвид выдохнул скорее удивленно, чем возмущенно или как-то еще, и издал странный полузадушенный звук полной капитуляции; Макс прикрыл глаза — кожа у Дэвида все еще была мокрой после незапланированного купания в озере — и ткнулся носом ему под скулу. Теперь, по крайней мере, было понятно, зачем Дэвид прятал шею под банданой. Макс бы тоже прятал шею, будь она его эрогенной зоной.

— Да, придурок, — пробормотал он, — конечно же, я, блядь, беспокоился, я же не конченый.

— Следи за языком, — автоматически пробормотал Дэвид. Макс вскинулся, расцепил руки и поднял голову, глядя ему в глаза и едва не сталкиваясь носами.

— Ты понимаешь, как это звучит в подобной ситуации? — с горькой иронией поинтересовался он. Покрывало соскользнуло с острых плеч, и кожа на руках покрылась мурашками. Дэвид склонил голову к плечу, странно задумчиво взглянув на Макса, и обхватил ладонями его лицо.

— Естественно, понимаю, — улыбнулся Дэвид, — я же не идиот.

И прижался к губам Макса своими.

На самом деле Макс, много лет спустя возвращаясь к этому моменту, так и не смог вспомнить, удивился он или пришел в ужас: все мысли вылетели из головы, кроме той, что у Дэвида холодные ладони, и губы, и шея, и он, должно быть, жутко замерз; а потом он вцепился пальцами во влажные рыжие волосы, прижался к Дэвиду, словно надеясь врасти собой в его грудную клетку, и ответил на поцелуй.

Это был самый странный поцелуй из всех, что случались у Макса: он мог целовать девчонку во время игры в «семь минут», или, накурившись какой-то дряни, вылизывать губы соседа по лестничной клетке, или, не дай бог, портить милых девочек и мальчиков, впервые в жизни пробующих траву, но ни разу еще с ним не было _так_.

Ни разу в жизни Макс не вжимался в чужое тело, боясь его отпустить. Ни разу в жизни Макс не задыхался, не в силах поверить, что он не спит. Ни разу в жизни он не встречал кого-то, кто был бы хоть сколько-нибудь похож на Дэвида: манерой речи и желанием просто радоваться жизни, невзирая на происходящий вокруг пиздец.

Ни разу в жизни Макс не хотел никого так, как хотел Дэвида.

Обнимать, вцепляясь ногтями в острые лопатки; целовать до тех пор, пока от недостатка кислорода звезды не запляшут перед глазами; вылизывать шею, вслушиваясь в полные удивленного восторга вздохи над самой макушкой; подставлять голову под аккуратные прикосновения рук; сплетать свои пальцы с чужими, лежа перед полыхающим камином на пыльном покрывале и судорожно цепляясь свободной ладонью за плечи от каждого движения; чувствовать кончики влажных волос на коже живота и захлебываться стонами, зная, что никто их не услышит; отпустить себя, прогибаясь до хруста в позвоночнике.

Отпустить себя морально — и понять, наконец, что больше не нужно отворачиваться, боясь задержать взгляд и выдать себя, больше не нужно натягивать воротник толстовки до самого носа в попытках спрятать краснеющие щеки, больше не нужно… Делать вид, что от ненависти к Дэвиду еще хоть что-то осталось.

Он больше не мог себе позволить этой ненависти.

— Я очень надеюсь, что это были твои последние сигареты, — пробормотал Дэвид куда-то Максу в макушку. Завернулся посильнее в покрывало, прижавшись к теплому боку, и с поразительной меткостью швырнул в огонь очередную книгу. Пламя взвилось вверх, радостно пожирая на глазах чернеющую бумагу, и весело затрещало. Пламени не было дела до непогоды, до людей, наконец осознавших что-то, до человеческих трагедий и самокопаний; пламя просто хотело продолжать существовать и не потухать никогда.

Макс в чем-то его понимал.

— Типа того, — он криво усмехнулся, глядя в потолок, и сжал чужое запястье, покоившееся на его животе. — Но у Гвэн наверняка найдутся еще.

— Если она не скурит их раньше, пытаясь найти нас и думая, покроет ли страховка наши смерти.

Макс рассмеялся, позабыв и о Джаспере, который вполне мог находиться неподалеку, и о дожде за заколоченными окнами, и о своих попытках вообразить, что же произойдет дальше; он смеялся до тех пор, пока на глаза не навернулись слезы, и только тогда позволил себе то ли вздохнуть, то ли всхлипнуть, успокаиваясь.

Должно быть, он сошел с ума. Спятил. Чокнулся. В отчаянной попытке поверить в реальность происходящего обнял Дэвида одной рукой, прижавшись лбом к шее, и выдохнул тихо, словно боялся произносить это вслух:

— Мне умирать сейчас совсем не хочется.

И сам в это поверил.


End file.
